I Wonder What If
by BlackCatLuna
Summary: A bunch of One Shots. Story two/thre: Maria stays longer in school and actually schemes.
1. The Pool

Hello,

I don't know what to say to this but I got this idea while chilling in the pool yesterday.

**English**

Japanese

Without further ado, hope you like it!

The sun was shining through big glass window onto the water. A beautiful female was swimming in the sunshine. Her wet chestnut hair clung to her face when she gracefully turned around in the water. Swimming perfectly on her back. Her chest, her abdomen and her hip bone in direct line with the water. The black bathing suit with the two white stripes going up on her sides shimmered in the sun.

She made eye contact with him and stopped in the middle of the track. She dove under the water, only to shoot out of it after a few seconds. She threw her chestnut hair back, the water drops flew from it. A brilliant smile graced her lips and her clear golden brown eyes.

He didn't know that the camera recorded him as well.

He didn't know that this scene was taken and broadcasted as well.

In that moment he didn't know that the look in his eyes will be seen by millions of people, spreading rumors and speculations.

He didn't know that the next mornings headlines were 'Japan's number one bachelor off market'.

He didn't know that he was forced to tell the truth on a live show.

He didn't know that it would lead to a big fight between them.

He didn't know that in the end this will get them together, forever.

He didn't know that they will marry, have kids, grow old together and die happily together.

He didn't know, he couldn't know!

All he knew in that particular moment was that he had the most beautiful girl, no, woman right in front of him and she was smiling. The most beautiful and brilliant smile he had ever seen.

\--Bonus - The Press Conference \--

"Tsuruga-san is it true that you are in love with Kyouko-san?" the reporter asked. He had expected a 'no comment' or that he just ignored his question but to everyones surprise he answered. "This situation is not a good one. I had planed this a little different. Yes I am in love with Kyouko. She is such a wonderful person that I couldn't help but fall in love with her. **I'm sorry to say this now mom but she took your throne.** To me Kyouko is the most beautiful woman on this planet."


	2. Maria has to stay longer?

**ktoll9,**

Yeah it would definitely be less stressful.**brennakai, dreamerkins, H-Nala, **I'm glad you liked it.

I hope you'll like this one too. Even though it's not a fluffy story.

The school day had just ended and Maria was getting downstairs to the gate as her mobile phone rang. "Hello, grandpa?"

"I'm sorry Maria-chan, would you mind staying in school later? I can't send somebody to pick you up right now but if you wait a while Mogami-san will come by to pick you up, OK sweety?" He sounded really worried so she agreed. She still had things for school she could do and the school's library was still open to this time.

A few classmates passed her. They were talking about a rumour. Apparently the school was haunted. That rumour had been going around for a while but she spared it no thought. _What ever it is, it can't be that bad._

As expected the library was completely empty, not even the librarian. She sat down at the middle desk and took out her work. First that annoying math problem. She seemed to be making a mistake but she just couldn't figure out where she had made the mistake.

She was brooding over it it for about ten minutes when she noticed that all lights but her desk light had turned off. The silence was eerie. The thought that the rumours about the 6th grade boy that haunts the school were true crossed her mind. Like everyone claimed they heard she expected to hear the mumbles of pain and anguish. She wanted to leave her things and run to her beloved Onee-sama for protection but for some reason she couldn't.

There was a low whisper next to her ear. "It's minus not plus. That makes then the answer is 132." The boys voice sounded soothing. She looked at the problem and he was right she overlooked the minus. "Thank you." she smiled hoping he could see it. The next hour her invisible new friend helped her with her homework until she was done.

"That's it. Thank you very much for your help. Can I come back here to talk to you again?" Maria asked excited. "You see I need your help. My Onee-sama is trampling over her own feelings. I need an idea on how to make her talk to him. They would be so cute together. Would you help me?"

"Of course you can come by. I'll think of something. Until next time." And he was gone.

Maria walked with a spring in her step to the front doors. Kyoko was already waiting for.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. But you look like you had fun."

"Don't worry about it Onee-sama. I finished my homework and made a new friend. ... Oh no, I forgot to ask his name." Her good mood plummeted.

"Don't worry, you can still ask him next time. Let's go to Takarada-san, he is probably waiting for us."

"I have to tell you and Ojiisan and... and Ren-sama what happened. You see there was a rumour about ghosts in my school but he helped me with my homework."

"Wait, slow down Maria-chan. What ghosts?"


	3. Maria and Ghost scheme

Hello,

**H-Nala** I had planned for that to be the end because I really didn't know how to end it, but now thinking about it I should let her finish her scheme.

I don't know if this is a good follow up and I didn't flesh out the confession scene because I wanted to keep it short. If I write a confession scene I'd rather make it its own topic. Well I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and if you you didn't like it, just pretend you didn't read this one.

"Wait you're telling me there are ghosts in your school, Maria-chan?" Ren didn't believe his ears. No way that ghosts actually exist.

"Yes, there is at least one. It's a boy. He's in 6th grade. He helped me with my homework today."

The LoveMe room was filled with Maria's happy chattering. Kyoko was sitting on a chair doing some LoveMe work on the side even though it was difficult for her to concentrate on it. Maria's ghost story was so interesting that she wanted to hear it a second time. Kanae next to her tried her best to ignore the little girl but was secretly listening in. Ren had the little bubbly girl in his lap. Chiori had already given up on doing her work as well as Yashiro.

"He said I could come visit him again. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow... But that means I have to stay longer in school. I really don't want to inconvenience someone. Maybe I should ask Ojii-san if I could walk home alone tomorrow." Maria tried to think of a solution.

"Oh no no Maria-chan. Don't worry about it. We could take you. Our work is nearby. You either give us a call and we come or you wait until we have finished and we'll bring you home." Ren intersected . Yashiro nodded in agreement.

"Oh really." She clapped her hands in excitement then furrowed her eyebrows. "Who excactly is we?"

"Of course Yukihito, Mogami-san and I. What did you think?"

"Oh yeah right. Nothing I was just wondering. When are you going to be done with your work? My schoolday ends around 3pm and I need at least an hour with my new friend."

"They should have finished filming around 5pm if nothing goes wrong. But isn't that a little late, Maria-chan" Yashiro was a little concerned at what the president might think but he was worrying too much. Lory thought it was a good idea. One can only speculate at what he would have said, had he known his granddaughter was meeting a ghost.

And so as decided Maria stayed later in school. The librarian was still absent because she had caught the flu and there was no replacement for her. The labrary was empty again when she arrived. The rumours were getting ridiculous and no one dared to go to the library after classes ended.

It didn't take long for the boy to make his presence known. Just to cover up their actual plotting he told her all answers to her homework. He made her promise to try it herself the next time and only today to help her Onee-sama.

"You know back when I was still alive and in 5th grade, we had this couple, they denied liking each other even if a blind person was able to see how much they actually liked each other. So one day we all had enough and told our plan to the teacher who said she would turn a blind eye for that day. As planned we lured them into an unoccupied room and locked them in there for the rest of the lesson. When we came back thy had talked everything out and managed to plot a revenge plan against us... In the end we had to clean the whole school... alone. We need a trap! The rest will do itself." Maria could hear him smirk.

"I know exactly what to do. We have half an hour left. Hihi This is going to be wonderful." Maria jumped up from her seat and dashed through the room.

It took them a bit longer than expected. A few scenes didn't go as planned. Yashiro was waiting in the car while Ren and Kyoko went into the school. The library wasn't so easy to find but they eventually did. The corridors around them were dark.

"I wonder if Maria-chan isn't scared, it's quit dark." Kyoko whispered.

Ren sniggered. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're the scared one." He could feel her glare on him through the dark.

Before she could say something they could hear Maria yell. They sprinted into the library. "Maria-chan! Everything good?" But Kyoko couldn't see her. They reached the middle of the room when the doors fell shut. They tried opening them but to no avail.

"What is going on? Let us out."

A whisper of a boy's voice answered them. "First you two need to talk. Don't worry nobody will listen. The condition to be let out is that you light the lamp on the other end of the hall and you have to answere some questions until then there is a candle next to the door for you to light. I will now take my leave."

There was indeed a candle and matches on the ground. "what are we supposed to talk about?" There was another sheet that was slid underneath the door.

Ren read "How do you feel towards each other? (both of you and please be honest). Ehm..."

Awkward silence followed. It took a while for Ren to gether his courage but eventually he told her everything. She was more understanding than he thought. Nonetheless she gave him a soft lecture about lying and how he couldn't control outerfactors so he shouldn't blame himself for the accident, rather honour Rick's life. She also revealed to him that she was Bo but only had meant good. He more or less accadently confessed that this side of her made him fall hard. It send her in complete denial.

"No way you could like me back! That's just something impossible! I'm not good enough for someone like you."

"Wouh hold on Kyoko. I really am in love with you exactly because you're you! Even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't be able to find somebody more caring and perfect... wait a minute... did you say that you like me?"

She turned even redder which made her look even cuter in that dim light.

"You have no clue how much I just want to kiss you right now... Can I?" She gulped and slowly nodded. This was all he ever had wanted. It was his time to ask her every possible question and she answered honestly.

They decided they had talked enough and made their way to said lamp. It was interesting to them that they hadn't encountered anything scary. They turned on the lamp and a door next to them opened. "Let's go you two, Yashiro-san is already worried, we shouldn't let him wait too long." Maria skipped ahead.

"But what about the questions we were supposed to answer?" Kyoko asked

"I don't think I need to ask them anymore, if I look at your hands." She ran towards Yashiro with a big smile. Immediately recognising what it meant he couldn't contain his fangirling anymore.

**-Bonus-**

Maria's room

"What there was actually a ghost in your school?" Lory smiled at his granddaughter.

"Oh and another thing happened today. He helped me to clear things up between Onee-sama and Ren-sama. They're now dating. It's just so cute. Well Goodnight Ojii-san." Maria snuggled into her blanket while successfully ignoring her grandfather who was sitting on the floor next to the bed not being able to comprehend how she did that. _Nobody told him._

THE END


End file.
